


The Best

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Could be interpreted as, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cumdump, Curses, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Facials, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Addiction, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: Kylo goes to an ancient Sith temple in search of power, to find the secret to being the best and strongest in the galaxy. Instead, he's bestowed with a curse that seems more like a blessing than anything else: he's now the best in the galaxy at blowjobs. However, he quickly finds that it truly is more of a curse than it first seems - or is it?





	The Best

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [oglaf comic](https://www.oglaf.com/gifted/) (not so much by [its sequel](https://www.oglaf.com/gifted2/)) and I posted a much smaller [twitter thread](https://twitter.com/kyluxtrashpit/status/1114443564438523904) originally. This is halfway between crack and ‘Hux turns Kylo into a willing sex slave’ except Kylo’s like halfway there before Hux even shows up so. I don’t think it needs a big warning, but mind that if the thought makes you uncomfy

Kylo scoffed to himself in the quiet of his shuttle, hands gripped tight around the controls with how annoyed he was. He’d gone to a lost Sith temple seeking power and instead found an angry spirit who declared him to be cursed for defiling the temple. While he knew enough about the Sith to know not to take a curse lightly, it was hard to really see it as a threat given the specifics, in this case.

_“Oh, you want to be the best, you pathetic creature?” the spirit taunted him; Kylo would not be intimidated. “Allow me to unleash the curse you deserve for despoiling my temple. You are now the supreme fellator.”_

_Kylo made a noise through his vocoder, somewhere between disbelief and laughter. “What?”_

_“You are in the best in the galaxy at blowjobs,” the spirit said huffily._

_Now Kylo couldn’t help laughing a little. “Seriously? How exactly is that a curse? I’m already good at sucking dick.”_

_“Oh, you’re not just good anymore, you’re the_ best _,” the spirit continued. “You have goals? Ambitions? You’ll never reach them now, too busy getting down on your knees for the next cock down your throat. That’s all you’ll be known for, all anyone will ever want from you.”_

_“Yeah, sure, whatever you say,” Kylo said, waving his hand to further emphasize how little he cared. “Is that all you’re going to give me? A curse that sounds more like a blessing?”_

_“You’ll see,” the spirit hissed, its translucent body fading back into the shadows. “You’ll seeeee…”_

He was still in disbelief at the encounter. He wasn’t sure he even believed the curse was real, let alone that it was really a negative. Kylo hadn’t lied; he was good at sucking dick and he knew it. More than once, partners had said he had ‘cock sucking lips’, and he’d never once had a complaint about his technique. Being good at it had never been a problem, so why would being the _best_ , if this was even real, be anything but a positive?

Kylo quickly decided it didn’t matter. When he next had the urge to go to bed with someone, he supposed he’d find out if he was any better than before. If he wasn’t, it wouldn’t matter, and if he was? Well, then he’d only have even less trouble getting what he wanted out of his trysts from now on.

* * *

After he returned from his mission, Kylo found himself distracted by the spirit’s words despite what he’d decided. Even though he was pretty sure it was all bantha shit, he found himself wondering if, in fact, the curse was true. He hadn’t been given another mission yet, so finding a stranger while he was away wasn’t an option, and his knights were all deployed elsewhere, which left him without his usual options when he was feeling needy but had nowhere to go.

He wrestled with the thoughts for a few days, finding himself more and more worked up about it as time progressed. More than anything, he just wanted to know if it was real, if there really would be any difference from before. It still didn’t seem likely, but on the off chance it was true, Kylo wanted to know what it would be like. Even if he was better, would it actually change anything from his perspective, or just that of the person he was sucking off?

Physical training didn’t settle his thoughts so, frustrated and distracted, Kylo concocted a plan. He wanted to try this, even if he had to go to lengths in order to do so. He procured a technician’s uniform as well as an unfortunate blonde wig to hide his identity. It didn’t look great, but if there was any truth to the spirit’s words, his appearance likely wouldn’t matter anyway.

Dressed in his disguise, Kylo used a bit of the Force to further mask his face and then set out on a mission, wandering through the halls and searching for an opportunity. He needed to find someone with a dick who was alone and somewhere they wouldn’t be caught. It didn’t sound difficult, but the Finalizer was large and finding exactly what he was looking for took more time than he’d wanted.

When he stumbled across a lone Stormtrooper patrolling near a supply closet, Kylo knew this was his moment. Stormtroopers were supposed to patrol in pairs or more, which meant this one was likely up to something they shouldn’t have been anyway, but Kylo didn’t care about that. That just meant they were more likely to give him what he wanted.

Kylo walked right up to the Stormtrooper and waited for the helmet to tilt towards him. “What are you doing here?”

“Is that any of your business,” the Stormtrooper leaned forward a bit to read his name tag, “Matt?”

“It’s not,” Kylo said, shifting his weight. “I was just wondering if you had time for me to suck your dick.”

The Stormtrooper stared at him, unmoving, for several seconds before asking, “are you serious?”

“Yes.” Kylo licked his lips and jerked his chin in the direction of the storage closet. “Do you want to or not?”

“Sure, why not.” The Stormtrooper shrugged and then turned to the closet.

They both shuffled into the closet and Kylo wasted no time getting down on his knees. He deftly unfastened the groin plate and belt, then reached up to pull down the bottom part of the undersuit along with the undergarments beneath, revealing the soft cock within. Kylo licked at it, showing off a little, and was pleased to see it quickly stiffen to full hardness under his attentions.

He held the Stormtrooper’s hips in his hands and then took the cock in his mouth, immediately sliding down to the base and earning himself a choked breath. Well, that was new; usually he had to work up to taking it all the way. Curious, Kylo started bobbing his head, letting instincts he hadn’t felt before guide him.

The Stormtrooper moaned above him, fisting both hands in his hair and Kylo briefly worried about his wig before being pulled back to the task at hand. The Stormtrooper was moving his hips and pulling Kylo forward to meet them while Kylo let himself be moved, fluttering his tongue and sucking whenever the cock wasn’t buried in his throat.

The hands in his hair tightened and Kylo pulled off at the end of the next movement, leaning down to take the Stormtrooper’s balls in his mouth, moaning at the salty tang of sweat from a day spent moving in armour as he sucked at them. He heard a muttered ‘oh fuck’ above him and then moved to swallow the cock again.

“Shit, this is incredible,” the Stormtrooper said as their movements started to become more urgent. “Such a good slut, look at you.”

Kylo couldn’t help moaning at the words, the vibrations of his mouth forcing a hiss out of the Stormtrooper’s mouth. He could feel his own cock stiffening between his legs and shifted a little, surprised by how turned on he was already. Then again, it was looking like the curse really was real, if the Stormtrooper’s words and the shake in their legs was anything to go by.

“Touch yourself,” the Stormtrooper commanded and Kylo’s hands were reaching into his trousers before he had even registered the words. “Yes, just like that. Fuck, you love this so much, don’t you?”

Kylo moaned his agreement, the Stormtrooper then sheathing their cock fully in Kylo’s throat again. His nose was buried in soft curls and he couldn’t breathe but it only spurred him on, his hand flying on his own cock. He was embarrassingly close already, his balls tight, but it was like his body wouldn’t let him come until after he’d finished the job.

The Stormtrooper was still holding him down and Kylo’s eyes were starting to water. A particularly good twist of his own hand made him try to moan, however it turned into a choking noise given that his throat was too full of cock. The Stormtrooper sighed, letting out another curse, and then finally let Kylo pull back enough to breathe before he descended again of his own volition.

“That’s it, that’s it,” the Stormtrooper moaned as they thrust hard against Kylo’s face, balls slapping wetly against his chin. “I’m almost there, good slut, just a little bit more.”

It only took a few more thrusts and a swirl of tongue Kylo didn’t remember knowing how to do and then the Stormtrooper was unloading down his throat, warm pumps of fluid he swallowed down without hesitation. As soon as he swallowed the first spurt of come, Kylo was coming himself, moaning around the cock in his mouth as he spilled all over the floor, his eyes rolling back into his skull.

The Stormtrooper sighed, heavy and satisfied, and then finally pulled back, letting go of Kylo’s wig as well. However, as soon as they did so, the wig fell, no longer secured after so much abuse, and it was then Kylo realized he’d also lost focus with the Force in terms of hiding his face when he’d come.

The Stormtrooper took a step back, staring and looking frightened even with their helmet still on. Kylo stood, dusting off his knees, and then looked at the Stormtrooper right where their eyes would be, considering what to do. He could kill them, or wipe their memory and hope he did no extraneous damage. It seemed a shame though, after what had been a truly excellent cock-sucking experience, in his opinion.

“No one will ever believe you,” Kylo said, deciding to let this one-time event go.

The Stormtrooper nodded hesitantly and Kylo replaced his wig, tucked his cock away, and straightened the technician’s uniform before opening the door back to the hallway and striding out, leaving the stunned Stormtrooper in the closet.

* * *

The first encounter had proven it in his mind: the so-called ‘curse’ was actually real, though whether it truly was a detriment in any way still remained to be seen. It certainly hadn’t felt that way, not with how that first tryst had gone. It perhaps hadn’t been ideal, not with it being a random Stormtrooper he didn’t even know the designation of, but it had given him everything he needed in the form of words that made him squirm, an orgasm, and the heady feel of a thick cock on his tongue. If that’s what this curse did, then Kylo was happy to be afflicted.

However, he couldn’t help but be tempted to learn more about it. Part of him had expected that the person he was sucking off would come immediately, overwhelmed by how good it was. But, he supposed, an excellent yet too fast blowjob wasn’t ‘the best’; there was value in drawing it out at least a bit. Kylo had so many questions about the specifics and he couldn’t help wanting to experiment further.

He lasted a few more weeks before he broke down and used the technician disguise again. The next time he tried after that, he was on a mission and did more testing with a few xenos of various species. It was strangely intoxicating, how much those he was pleasuring enjoyed it, and how much he seemed to enjoy it as a direct result.

After enough experimenting, Kylo determined that his body somehow knew exactly what his partners wanted, even more intuitively than what the Force could provide. If they wanted him to gag, he would, but otherwise his reflex was gone. If they wanted to come fast, it would only take him a few minutes, whereas others wanted more extended encounters. He would somehow automatically know if they wanted a finger in their ass or some attention to their balls, whether they wanted it deep or shallow, and whether they wanted him to put on a show or just get to work. It was almost like obtaining muscle memories that weren’t his, automatic knowledge of movements like those he had when he fought.

Some of his partners wanted him to put in all the effort, sucking and licking until his jaw ached, while others just wanted a warm, wet hole to pound into, their gaze firmly fixed on the wall his head was pinned against, uncaring if his skull bounced off it a few times. Some praised him, in awe of what he could do, while others said filthy, humiliating things that made his chest tight and his cock throb. The best part of the ‘curse’ was perhaps how much more turned on he got from all of it, whether his partners were kind or mean or disinterested. Every option aroused him even more than it had before and Kylo knew he probably should’ve been concerned by how much he loved it.

The other thing he learned was that the skills only seemed applicable to phallic genitalia. One of his knights, a member of a species Kylo couldn’t pronounce, had anatomy he wasn’t sure the purpose of. Whatever it was, though, it fit down his throat just like a cock and his knight had even commented how much better he was than the last time they’d done this. He’d barely even struggled with the way it writhed inside him and when they’d come, he swallowed down what might have been eggs or some sort of seeds with much less trouble than the last time he’d tried this with them.

However, he saw no improvement when it came to eating someone out or getting fucked. It was almost a shame, particularly because he greatly enjoyed being fucked, but he supposed that didn’t fall under the category of ‘fellating’, so it really shouldn’t have been surprising. Besides, just because he was now apparently the best at blowjobs in the galaxy didn’t mean that was the only sex act he could ever perform. Plus, he enjoyed giving them now more than he ever had before, so was it really so bad?

The only downside he could see was how addictive it was, how he seemed to be able to go for less and less time before he started craving it again. The praise, the humiliation, the bitter salt of come on his tongue. He needed it in a way he never had before and he found himself seeking out anyone with anything resembling a cock more often than he liked. Still, he told himself it wasn’t interfering with his plans and training, thus it didn’t matter.

He was finishing a training session when the familiar urge struck him and Kylo cursed himself, debating whether to try to stave it off or go sate his desires. He changed into his usual robes and headed back to his rooms, figuring he could make the final decision once he got there. He’d sucked off a Lieutenant with a delicious streak of hidden cruelty in one of the communal showers just the other day; surely he could wait until his mission next week.

His return trip as interrupted, however, as Hux blocked his path, his face pinched in the way it usually was when he was about to reprimand Kylo for something unimportant. Well, not so by Hux’s standards, Kylo assumed, but it was also possible Hux just liked annoying him and bothered him about whatever inconsequential thing he could think of for the fun of it. Kylo would likely never know either way.

“Ren,” Hux started, making sure he had Kylo’s attention, “would you care to explain to me why you weren’t at the most recent strategy meeting?”

Kylo then remembered that the aforementioned experience with the Lieutenant had just so happened to take place at the same time as that meeting. Not that he likely would’ve attended anyway, but the thought of what he’d been doing instead made his cheeks burn. He hoped it wasn’t noticeable given that he was still flushed from his exercising.

“I had more important things to do,” Kylo said, keeping his tone short, like he didn’t have time for this when, in truth, he just didn’t care.

“No, I know for a fact you didn’t.” Hux took a step closer, clearly trying to assert dominance.

The rest of Hux’s reprimand was lost for a moment as Kylo suddenly found himself wondering what Hux’s cock might taste like. How big was it? Did Hux keep himself groomed down there? Would he keep his gloves on while Kylo sucked him off? Would he keep his eyes open or close them? What sort of noise did he make when he came?

There was a momentary weakness in his knees but Kylo managed to resist. It was just a combination of his new skills working him up and Hux’s snappish tone that was doing this, that was all. Sure, he found Hux physically attractive, thought he might enjoy a taste of sharp cruelty, but there was nothing more to it than that. As much as Kylo would certainly enjoy it, starting something with Hux, even a one-time offer to blow him, could only end in disaster.

“Are you done?” he asked instead, when Hux had paused in his tirade.

“As long as you show up to the next meeting, then yes,” Hux said stiffly, straightening his back.

“Fine,” Kylo agreed without deciding whether he actually would or not. “I’m leaving now.”

Hux didn’t stop him, so Kylo made his way back to his rooms. By the time he got there, his cock was already tenting his trousers. Shit. Did he really want to give in so soon? He could just get himself off, that worked just as well as it always had, but Kylo somehow knew it wouldn’t be enough. His brain was filled with images of kneeling before Hux, the harsh words he knew Hux would use echoing in his mind. He needed to find something else to focus on.

He didn’t always bother with the disguise anymore, finding that most people didn’t care who he was when he was just a wet, willing mouth for them to come in. Leaving without another thought, Kylo stalked the halls until he found someone suitable. He didn’t care who they were, as long as they said yes and had something to fuck his face with.

It didn’t take him long to find a technician who smiled just a touch too sharply at his offer and had light hair that might’ve looked orange under the right lighting. He’d sucked like his life depended on it and she’d told him what a pretty boy he was, how talented his whorish mouth was, and how he was just perfect for this. Kylo’s cock stiffened further, though it was still too gentle compared to what he wanted; he knew Hux would be far less generous with the compliments.

He closed his eyes and swallowed around the cock in his throat, trying to pretend it was someone else above him, and the moans and praise and heavy weight on his tongue were still enough to get him going. She tugged on his hair and Kylo moaned, his cock leaking a bit between his legs. In his mind, though, he was still imagining Hux, thinking about what a pretty cock he must have.

Even though he was so distracted, the technician didn’t seem to mind and his ‘curse’ made up for it, with the technician coming over his tongue a short time later. He swallowed it down with a grateful moan and then leaned into the hand that petted him a few times, his hand working his cock inside his trousers. As soon as he came, though, the technician pulled away, offering him a ‘good boy’ before she left him to it.

Kylo, still panting in the aftermath, was glad he felt at least a little better. It hadn’t been exactly what he needed, but it the edge of it was taken off. Still, there was a part of his mind that desperately wanted it to have been Hux standing over him instead. Kylo shook his head, trying to clear out those thoughts. Hux was the only person off limits in this; there were too many risks with it, too much Hux could use against him. He had every other willing person on the ship, that would have to be enough.

It occurred to him, later that night as Kylo was falling asleep, that Hux being the one person he couldn’t have in this way was likely the reason he wanted to so badly.

* * *

Okay, Kylo maybe had to admit to himself that this was getting out of control. While before he’d been able to go days, even weeks, without feeling that itch he could only scratch in one way, now he could barely last a day, sometimes giving in after only a few hours. He knew, deep down, that this was a problem and he needed to stop, could still hear the warning words of the spirit who had cursed him in the first place, but the larger part of him that needed it was winning out. It should have scared him and it did, on some level, but at the same time, he loved it. He really did. It fulfilled him in a way he’d never managed to find before. He was happier now with a mouth stuffed full of cock than he had been in a long time.

At the same time, he still found himself thinking of Hux far too often, his eyes lingering on his form in ways he knew was unacceptable. Kylo had stuck to his rule that Hux was off limits, but it hadn’t been easy. It was strange; about half the ship’s population had a dick, yet it still felt as if it weren’t enough if he couldn’t have Hux’s too. Kylo knew it didn’t make sense, but it still nagged at him.

He tried to ignore both Hux and the realization that perhaps this curse was as sinister as the spirit had suggested. In some ways, the prophecy was coming true. He couldn’t stop himself, he was enjoying it too much and he was spending more and more time on his knees. He was neglecting his training, finding his missions to be a waste of time if there was no way for him get a dick down his throat while he was away, and it was hard for him to focus on anything else aside from when he’d be able to do it again. He was even going through pants and leggings at a much faster rate than before, the knees of them wearing out too quickly.

Most damning of all, though, was still how much he enjoyed it, loved the way that people treated him like he as just a pleasure toy or a hole to wank in. Between those that treated him gently and told him what a good boy he was and those that treated him roughly and paid no attention to his comfort, he was getting almost everything he’d ever wanted from sex. Despite knowing it was becoming almost some form of addiction, he still found himself unable to resist.

Thus there he was, in one of the lesser used hallways with another officer’s cock in his mouth, his head bobbing steadily back and forth, taking him from base to tip with every movement. The officer was letting out breathy moans every time he slipped into Kylo’s throat and each one sent a shiver down Kylo’s spine that pooled in his groin. His cock was hard, but the officer had told him not to touch it yet and it was literally impossible for him to disobey.

Instead, Kylo pushed his way down, nose pressed against the man’s pelvis, then used his hands to shove the officer’s balls in his mouth as well, looking up at him as he did so. The man moaned at the sight of his balls puffing out Kylo’s cheeks and Kylo felt the cock in his mouth twitch in response.

The officer didn’t last long after that, Kylo releasing his balls and instead going for deep and messy. In the end, the officer pulled out suddenly and stroked himself over Kylo’s face and, if he hadn’t been so drunk on his own need, Kylo might have scowled at him. Not that he could really afford to care about decorum anymore, what with the carefully whispered rumours. It was well-known that Kylo Ren apparently loved sucking dick, though it was also known he only did it on his own terms.

As it was, Kylo was too turned on to do anything but moan. The officer sighed, tucking himself away, and then patted Kylo’s head condescendingly as he turned to leave. He then suddenly froze mid-step, causing Kylo to look and see what the problem was.

Standing at the end of the hall was Hux himself, a smug smirk on his face. Kylo’s stomach flopped in a way that might have been dread and might have been arousal; his body didn’t seem to know how to react and his brain had come to a screeching halt. Hux, of all people, was the only one who was not allowed to know about this.

“You’re dismissed, Petty Officer,” Hux said, nodding to the man, who saluted before scurrying away as fast as he could. “Now, Ren, what do we have here?”

Kylo stayed frozen as Hux approached, his steps echoing in the empty hall. Should he run? Should he tell Hux to fuck off? _Could_ he give in and do what he’d wanted to for so long and let Hux have his way with him?

Once in front of Kylo, Hux leaned down and took hold of his chin, inspecting Kylo’s messy face. “I’d heard the rumours, but I hadn’t thought they were actually true. Look at you. You’re just a little cock slut, aren’t you?”

One part of Kylo wanted to snap at him and bite his fingers, but the rest of him melted, moaning softly in response. Stars, it was true, wasn’t it? That was what the curse had made of him, this is what he had become and would likely always be now. Yet, at the same time, Kylo couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Clean that mess off your face. Use your tongue,” Hux ordered, already undoing his belt. “Let me see if the other half of those rumours are true.”

Kylo did as asked, wiping the come off with his hands and then licking his fingers clean. Once satisfied, he looked back up to see Hux leisurely stroking himself, his cock already hard. Kylo wondered briefly whether Hux had just found him like this or if he’d been looking for him, hoping to use his mouth like everyone else.

“Hux,” he said, instead of asking, deciding he preferred to think of it as the second whether it was true or not.

Hux shushed him, saving Kylo from having to figure out what to say next. “No talking. That’s not what your mouth is for, now is it? Not if half of what they’re saying is true, at least.”

Kylo’s mouth watered as Hux roughly fisted one hand in his hair and used the other to slap Kylo’s cheek with his cock twice before feeding it between his lips. Kylo moaned as soon as the taste of Hux’s cock hit his tongue. This was even better than he could have imagined. Hux’s cock was as thick as he imagined and a touch longer, the hair at the base of it neatly trimmed but not completely removed. He was also thrilled to find out that Hux did indeed keep his gloves on.

It quickly became clear that Hux was one of the ones that preferred to be in control, to use Kylo’s mouth how he liked and all Kylo had to do was take it. He snapped his hips forward, burying himself in Kylo’s throat for a moment before pulling back, using the hand in Kylo’s hair to move him how he wished. Kylo kept his mouth open, using his lips and tongue as much as he could with Hux claiming his mouth.

“That’s it, good slut,” Hux said as he pushed all the way in again, grinding his hips against Kylo’s face with a dizzying lack of care. “This is your place, isn’t it? On your knees, servicing anything anyone puts in front of you. You were made for this.”

Kylo moaned, his already throbbing cock pulsing between his legs. He reached down to pull himself out and start stroking, Hux allowing it as he fucked into Kylo’s throat. Kylo’s head was swimming, the heady rush even stronger than it usually was. He couldn’t remember why he’d ever limited himself by not letting Hux use him like this, why he’d ever tried to fight what he’d wanted so badly.

“The great Kylo Ren, reduced to this,” Hux taunted, his thrusts picking up a bit, the sound of his skin hitting Kylo’s face audible in the empty hall. “Should we install you in the mess as stress relief for the troops? Retire you from your role as an enforcer and turn you into nothing but a cumdump?”

A strangled, desperate noise slipped from Kylo’s throat, making Hux shudder above him. Fuck, that shouldn’t have sounded as good as it did. No one had ever managed to make him feel as small and degraded as Hux had in such a short time and it was _incredible_. Even after being in a constant state of partial arousal for months at this point, Kylo didn’t know if he’d ever been so turned on.

“Perhaps I should take ownership of you, charge for the use of your mouth. Would you like that? Being my personal slut and serving only those I tell you too?” Kylo moaned again, his cock aching with how hard he wanted to come but his body unwilling to let him even as he stroked himself desperately. “I could keep you on a leash, both so you don’t stray and so I can properly install you anywhere I want. How does that sound, you needy beast?”

The thought made his chest tight and his mind spin and his balls tighten. Again, it shouldn’t have been so appealing, yet it was so easy to imagine Hux taking control of him. Hux having him whenever he wanted, having him serve whoever he wanted, letting him be what the curse had made of him without shame. A tingling sensation ran down his back at the thought; why did it sound so kriffing _good_?

Hux then shoved all the way forward, forcing himself in to the hilt and Kylo let out a choked off groan. Hux stayed, though, just held himself there for a few moments until Kylo’s eyes started to water. Through the tears, he could just see the wicked grin on Hux’s face.

“Come, right now,” Hux commanded.

Kylo did, his whole body convulsing with it as he came hard and choked on the cock on his mouth. Hux stayed put for a few moments longer, groaning as Kylo struggled around him, then pulled out as Kylo heaved in air, still floating on the high of his orgasm. Saliva spilled down his chin onto the front of his robes, but Kylo barely noticed it as the last shocks of pleasure jolted through his nerves.

“Perfect,” Hux said and then he was back in Kylo’s mouth and down his throat, pounding away as if Kylo was nothing but a pleasure toy that existed for the sole purpose of making him come.

Even though he’d just come himself, Kylo’s cock gave one valiant twitch at the thought, but he was too focused on just holding on against the onslaught Hux was waging on his mouth. He must have been close now, Kylo thought, and he did everything he could do help him along, sucking and moving his tongue at all the right times. It wasn’t long before Hux moaned, long and low, spilling down Kylo’s throat and giving him his fourth load of the day.

Kylo swallowed dutifully and then Hux gave one final thrust to finish himself before pulling out and tucking his cock back in his pants. Wiping his mouth, Kylo stayed on his knees, his mind still reeling. He’d broken his rule of Hux being off limits, but it had also been one of the best sexual experiences of his life. Plus there was everything Hux had said during the act and the way it had made Kylo feel. But none of that had been serious… had it?

In truth, Kylo wasn’t sure if he wanted Hux not to have meant it and the thought thrilled and scared him in equal measure.

“Ren,” Hux said, pulling Kylo out of his thoughts, “it seemed you enjoyed that, hm?”

Kylo could only nod, his cheeks flushing a bit at admitting it even though Hux had just ravaged Kylo’s mouth with his dick.

“If you want more, come to my quarters tonight after my shift.” Hux was already redressed, adjusting his belt slightly to be sure he looked as if nothing had happened. “If not, well, I’m sure I’ll find you again anyway if you keep on like this.”

With that, Hux turned and walked away, not even giving Kylo a chance to respond. For his part, Kylo was both confused and intrigued. What did Hux mean by that? More of the same? A continuation? Was that Hux’s way of saying he meant what he’d said during the act or was it something else entirely? The possibilities were endless, but Kylo knew that if he went, it would change everything.

The thought of Hux’s words being serious gave Kylo a funny feeling in his chest just thinking about, considering letting Hux do that to him. There was a certain appeal to being allowed to just be what part of him wanted to be now, a certain freedom to that simple existence. Another part of him screamed that he shouldn’t want it, though, that this was all just a temporary diversion form his true path in life, the path to the power he’d been seeking when he’d gone to that temple in the first place. He knew he should’ve been more concerned than he was that the second part of him was quieter than it had ever been.

But he didn’t even know if that was what Hux meant, or if he had just meant something innocuous like more sex. Even still, that prospect brought on its own set of issues; there was a reason Kylo had originally decided to leave Hux out of this. He wasn’t sure he was ready to give Hux even more of an upper hand. Then again, hadn’t the damage already been done? Or was there more still that Hux could find out and use against him if Kylo went?

Kylo finally made himself stand, his joints protesting after he’d been kneeling for so long. He ignored it, though, used to it by now, as he ignored everyone he passed in the corridors back to his quarters. As much as he shouldn’t even be giving it a second thought, no matter what Hux actually wanted from him, Kylo couldn’t help but be tempted.

‘Should’ or ‘shouldn’t’ aside, Kylo had a decision to make.

* * *

It had once been a rare sight to see Hux eating breakfast in the mess hall, given that he usually preferred to dine alone, but today was one of the days he was feeling generous. After all, it was up to him whether he graced the troops with his presence and, by extension, the use of his pet.

He could hear the wet slurping sounds under the table but paid them no mind, glad to hear Ren was enjoying himself. Ren was voracious about it, after all, needing to earn a load of come down his throat every few hours or he started to get testy. Hux usually saved those incredible skills of his for himself, but they’d also just completed a difficult campaign, and loaning Ren out was an excellent way of giving thanks to the troops for their hard work and good behaviour.

Ren had told Hux the story of the ‘curse’ when he’d come to Hux’s quarters that night as asked. Hux had barely been able to keep himself from laughing, but Ren had been insistent about it. Apparently he hadn’t taken it seriously at first either, but it was indeed real, and he’d found himself headed down a slippery slope of being unable to stop. The spirit had been right, it seemed; this was his purpose now, Ren had said, seeming oddly unbothered by it.

Really though, Hux wasn’t terribly interested in why it had happened, he was just happy to have found a way to truly get the upper hand over Ren. That such an advantage took the form of Ren sucking him off several times a day and, when Hux was feeling magnanimous, Ren getting fucked proper, was a surprise, but Hux wasn’t about to complain about it. In truth, it was a near perfect situation and Hux had already decided not to question it.

The Stormtrooper across the table let out a strangled moan and Hux immediately knew they’d come. After giving them a few moments to collect themselves, Hux tugged on the leash that was in the hand he wasn’t using for eating, beckoning Ren over to him. Soon enough, he felt hands  slide up his thighs and work towards his fly.

Hux peeked under the table, finding Ren’s eyes glazed as they almost always were these days. He petted at Ren’s hair a little, watching as Ren leaned into his touch and let out a soft sound. After a few moments of that, though, Hux got impatient and took hold of Ren’s hair, shoving Ren’s face into his lap. Ren moaned quietly, a sound both happy and needy, and Hux finished unzipping himself so Ren could get at his cock.

Ren wasted no time getting to work, licking and sucking at Hux like his cock was a delicacy. Hux let him choose the pace, continuing to eat as Ren worked to earn himself another load of come this morning. Ren needed his breakfast too, after all; he was a big boy, one load was never enough. Hux smirked to himself, smugly satisfied as he listened to the grateful, happy noises of Ren beneath the table. He’d never understand how Ren was so content in this role, but Hux would have been a fool not to take advantage of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/kyluxtrashpit/) too


End file.
